Kameny nekonečna
Šest kamenů nekonečna je skupina nepředstavitelně mocných artefaktů, nesoucí v sobě sílu 6 aspektů vesmíru. Před samotným stvořením vesmíru existovalo šest singularit. Po velkém třesku a zrození vesmíru byly zbytky těchto singularit skuty rasou zvanou Vesmírné Entity do superhmotných ingotů, Kamenů nekonečna. Každý kámen v sobě nese rozdílné schopnosti, které jsou po tisíciletí využívány rozličnými mimozemskými civilizacemi. Ikdyž jsou tyto artefakty nazývány kameny, mohou být různého tvaru i charakteru. Kameny nekonečna a jejich energii mohou ovládnout pouze velmi silné bytosti. Držitelé těchto kamenů mohou zničit celé civilizace i planety jedniným dotekem, avšak bytost, která není hodna ovládnutí a pochopení kamenů, je po kontaktu zničena a to u všech kamenů, takto zemřel například RedScull poté co se dotkl Tesseractu nebo Jane Fostrová po kontaktu s Éterem. Každý kámen může být ovládán samostatně jednou mocnou bytostí nebo skupinou nižších bytostí soustředících se na společný cíl, pouze jednou v celé historii však byla použita moc všech kamenů společně a to jejich stvořiteli, efekt byl však velmi krátký a brzy byli zničeni i oni, doposud se tedy nenašel nikdo kdo by dokázal využít moc všech kamenů a přežil. Jednotlivé kameny: * Tesseract - kámen prostoru * Aether - nejspíše kámen reality * Lokiho žezlo - pravděpodobně kámen duše * Orb - kámen síly * Kámen času * Kámen mysli Tesseract: Typ: '''kámen prostoru '''Aktuální majitel: Heimdall Popis: '''Tesseract je označení pro modře zařící krychli. Tento kámen nekonečna dokáže, pokud je použit správně, přenést jakoukoliv věc na jakékoliv místo ve vesmíru skrze realitu, slouží tedy jako jakási brána mezi světy. Tesseract se také dá využít jako téměř nevyčerpatelný zdroj energie, čehož zneužily rasy jako lidé nebo Chitauri. Kámen hrál důležitou roli v průběhu druhé světové války, při které sloužil k napájení superzbraní HYDRY. V roce 2012 byla Tesseractem otevřena také brána, kterou zaútočilo Tanosovo vojsko Chitauri na New York. Aether: '''Typ: pravděpodobně kámen reality Aktuální majitel: '''Sběratel '''Popis: '''Pojmenování Aether náleží tmavě rudé až černé kapalině schopné udržet se volně v prostoru, jejíž základní vlastností je schopnost měnit hmotu v temnou hmotu a obráceně. Aether sechová jako symbiont, který splyne se svým "hostitelem" a daruje mu obrovskou sílu, výdrž, odolnost, a zdánlivě neomezené možnosti. Jsou známi pouze dva hostitelé Éteru, jedním je Malekith, který jej vlastnil po dlouhá tisíciletí, dokud mu nebyl ukraden, a který jej využíval jako devastující zbraň, druhým potom Jane Fostrová, která nedákáže ovládnout jeho sílu a umírá. Doposud nejsou známy hranice možností ani plná moc kamene. Žezlo Chitauri: '''Typ: '''pravděpodobně 'kámen duše '''Aktuální majitel: 'Baron von Strucker (HYDRA) 'Popis: 'Žezlo Chitauri je mocný artefakt a zbraň vyrobená rasou Chitauri, ve které je zakomponovám jeden z kamenů nekonečna světle až temně modré barvy. Tuto zbraň dostal Loki ve filmu Avangers od Thanose, kterému pomáhal v přípravě invaze na planetu Zemi. Žezlo dokáže zlomit vůli ostatních, ovládnout jejich mysl a podřídit ji vlastníkovi žezla. Dále má také schopnost holoprojekce a vypouštění výbojů energie. Žezlo bylo ve filmu Avangers použito jako klíč k otevření brány skrze Tesseract. Po porážce Lokiho bylo žezlo zabaveno S.H.I.E.L.D.em, během převratu však bylo ukradeno agenty HYDRY. V potitulkové scéně filmu Captain America: The Winter Soldier můžeme vidět Barona Wolfganga von Struckera, který používá žezlo k experimentům za účelem stvoření lidí se zvláštními schopnostmi. Orb: '''Typ: '''kámen síly '''Aktuální majitel: '''Nova Prime '''Popis: '''Pojem Orb označuje ochranné pouzdro kolem kamene síly, který se podobá fialovému drahokamu. Tento drahokam je zdrojem neuvěřitelné ničivé síly, kterámá dostatečný potenciál ke zničení celé planety. Poprvé se v Marvel Cinematic Universu objevuje ve filmu Strážci glaxie. Příslušník rasy Kree, Ronan Žalobce, je vyslán Thanosem aby tento klenot získal na mrtvé planetě Morag. Jako první se k němu však dostává Peter Quill, který jej chce prodat Sběrateli. Krátce po předání se jedna ze Sběratelových služek rozhodne využít kamene a osvobodit se, avšak není této moci hodna a rozpoutává ničivý výbuch. Poté se kamene zmocní Ronan, který pomocí něj chce zničit veškerý život na Xandaru, je však zastaven strážci galaxie, kterí dokážou společnou silou kámen použít a Ronana porazit. Poté je Orb odevzdán Nově Prime, hlavě Impéria Nova a bezpečně zajištěn na planetě Xandar. Zajímavosti: * Žezlo nebylo původně potvrzeno jako jeden z kamenů, avšak mnoho fanoušků si to myslelo. Později vyšlo oficiální oznámení o Žezle jako jednom z kamenů, avšak nebylo potvrzeno, o který se jedná, byl vyvrácen pouze odhad fanoušků, že se jedná o kámen mysli. * Podle komiksové předlohy nám chybí už pouze dva Kameny nekonečna. Je pravděpodobné, že se je Thanos bude pokoušet získat všechny a vložit je do artefaktu nazývaného rukavice nekonečna, části Odinova pokladu. Toto tvrzení podporuje také fakt, že model rukavic byl představen na jednom z minulých Comic-conů. Reference: # Kevin Feige Lays Down Details on Marvel's Cinematic Infinity Gems # ‘Thor 3′: Tom Hiddleston Returning; Loki’s Scepter is Infinity Gem # Infinity Stones UPDATE: Scepter LOKI Used in THE AVENGERS is Kinda Sorta Confirmed # Infinity Stones In Marvel Movies: What They Are & Where They Are .